Talk:Rampage
Moved opinion ;Analysis: Definitely the most damaging axe WS, and one of the strongest in the game period. Although a Beastmaster will not do as much damage as a Warrior, it is still one their best weapon skills. When fighting against mobs that con as Tough, most of the hits will usually land, giving a clean finish to a fight. Rampage is a strong WS, however it relies on connecting with all five attacks to maximize its damage, and that it is very limited in skillchains since it is only one type. ;Rank: A+ Source ---- +crit TP modifier research --Valyana 15:23, 21 May 2007 (CDT) The above link is broken due to BG's server forum move. The thread is still there though. Here's the updated link: +crit TP modifier research (updated) --Sham 14:44, 8 May 2009 (UTC) DRK rampage warning if you use Souleater Never stack this weaponskill with Souleater, especially if wearing any of the Black/Onyx Armor and/or have the warrior or ninja sub. If double attack kicks in and all hits land you are dead. Black/Onyx armor will also increase the damage you take from Souleater. I have witnessed a DRK/WAR (not wearing any of the black armor set) kill himself with souleater+rampage on a too weak mob, and a DRK/NIN recently mentioned to me that he died from souleater+rampage and he was only level 59. Ayrlie 00:36, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Yes, something that takes 10% of your current HP and converts it to damage can kill you. No. Try again somewhere else. Let's say you do rampage at ... oh, 20hp. Hit1: ->18hp Hit2: ->17hp Hit3: ->16hp Hit4: ->15hp Hit5: ->14hp Hit6: ->13hp I don't remember if it rounds up or down, but there is no way in hell that using SE & Rampage can kill you; the hit you take after getting hate and having no shadows will get ya instead.--Genosync 17:24, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Read the Souleater page. It calculates based on current HP when the weaponskill is used not for each successive hit. So if, at any time, with any weaponskill, 10 hits land in a row, it will consume 100% of the HP the DRK had when s/he used the weaponskill. (Not that Double Attack going off five times in a row is very likely...)--IneptOne 00:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah yeah all great and all but you all forgot one KEY thing... You are capped at 8 attacks in a single round. So no you -can- not kill yourself with this. The mob lands a crit mid way through and drops a couple hundred damage on you while you get all 8 attacks off is the only way its gonna happen. Katatonic 20:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Critical hit rate? So it has a 0% chance of dealing a critical hit at 100% tp? Is this also similar to other weapon skills which deal critical hits? Petco 02:22, 25 June 2007 (CDT) The "crit %" notations are for modifiers to critical hit rate which are specific to the weaponskill itself. The 0% @ 100% TP notation is indicating that, for a Rampage performed at that TP percentage, there is no additional modifier gained to your rate of critical hits. At 100% TP there is still the chance for one or more strikes of a Rampage to score critical hits, based upon modifiers outside of the weaponskill itself (crit. hit merits, DEX bonuses, +crit. hit gear, etc). When performed at higher TP percentages, there is a corresponding additional modifier from the weaponskill itself on your chance of scoring critical hits. Almont, Ifrit server First hit only? Does the Crit+% bonus from TP affect only the first hit, or does it apply to all hits? SedoSan 18:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC)